


till the wheels come off

by rawrimmapanda



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrimmapanda/pseuds/rawrimmapanda
Summary: Blake and Mark work together to forget the game against Minnesota and the subsequent closed door meeting.





	till the wheels come off

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill from an anon on tumblr!

_Tell me everything you want, are you wanting me?_

_I'll be everything you've got till the wheels come off_

_***_

The game against Minnesota wasn’t the prettiest and they could point to it being a back to back game as an excuse, but Blake couldn’t excuse the last few weeks of bad play. Those weeks weren’t back to backs, they were just shoddy play at the best of times. As they left the ice after the game, Blake grabbed Mark and let him know that they were going to have a meeting.

 

“Make sure you let coach in. He needs to hear this as well.” Buff chimed in over his shoulder.

 

Buff had a good point, so Blake made sure to pass that along. He was only slightly annoyed at Buff eavesdropping this time. He was recently back from injury so he’d let it slide.

When Blake got back to the locker room after his shower, he shut the door behind him and nodded at Buff, who went and stood by the door, putting his mean face on.

 

“We need to figure our shit out. This is unacceptable this late in the season.”

 

Blake looked around the room to see tired faces. Adam had concern mapped across his face, presumably about Brandon. KC had his head between his legs and Blake could see Ben rubbing circles on Sami’s back. Hellebuyck was sitting in the corner kind of staring off into space with a neutral look on his face.

 

Blake sighed and turned to Mark.

“I can’t do this on my own.”

 

Mark nodded and stood up from his spot in the locker room.

 

“Guys. We are better than this.”

 

Buff nodded from the door and the room started to break down what they thought needed to change. Blake was proud of the team for breaking things down. There was a little knock on the door and Buff moved out of the way. It was the PR person letting the team know that they needed to hurry it up and that only he was going to be on media duties.

Mark grabbed Blake his hat and handed it to him.

 

“I think it went ok and I’m sorry I’m not more aggressive with the team.”

Blake placed the hat on his head and reached out to pull Mark into a small hug.

 

“It’s ok. I just need you to be there with me.”

 

Blake pulled away from the hug and smiled softly at Mark.

 

“Time for me to face the music. Get everyone on the bus so we can get going to the airport.”

Mark nodded and turned to the rest of the team, instructing them that they needed to get on the bus as soon as possible. Blake left the room and shut the door behind him, knowing that they’d listen.

 

Blake did media, but in the back of his head he couldn’t stop thinking about how Mark looked, a little sad and forlorn, like someone kicked his puppy. He couldn’t get done with media fast enough.

 

Once the media scrum was wrapped up, Blake headed back to the locker room and saw that his stuff was put away and all he had to do was grab his bag and go, which is what he did. When he got on the bus, he scanned the seats, looking for a place to sit and he heard a small voice speak up.

 

“I saved you one.”

 

Mark was sitting there with game tape already pulled up on his tablet. Blake sat down next to him and gently grabbed the tablet from him.

 

“Not tonight.”

 

Mark pouted some, but eventually leaned back and closed his eyes until they made it to the airport. Once they were loaded up on the plane for the trip to Denver, Blake stood up and told the rest of the team that practice for the next day was cancelled. Mark looked down at his feet and motioned to grab the tablet again. Blake caught his eye and Mark slowly put the tablet back, as if he was a cat that just got caught sneaking food.

 

Blake smiled softly at Mark, knowing that going over plays made him feel better. Tonight he knew that there was another way. When they finally landed and made it to the hotel, Blake tapped Mark on the shoulder and cocked his head towards his door. Mark smiled and nodded, heading down to his room to drop his things off before heading back to Blake’s room.

 

Blake got inside and was loosening his tie and he heard a timid knock on the door. He walked over and opened it, giving Mark the space he needed. Their relationship was based on a lot of tiptoeing around each other, as well as the team. Mark stepped inside, looking down at his feet.

 

“We keep trying and nothing is working.” He said timidly.

 

“Do you mean us together or the team? Because right now I don’t want to think about the team.”

 

Mark lifted his head up to lock eyes with Blake. He sighed and continued on.

 

“I mean the team. You and I are good. Better than good actually.”

 

Blake took a step forward and Mark matched him until they came together in a soft kiss. Blake cupped his hands around Mark’s face and kept kissing him until they pulled apart breathless.

 

“I love you.” Blake murmured against Mark’s lips. Mark smiled and wrapped his arms around Blake’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss. As they made out, Blake started to move his hands down Mark’s body, pulling up his shirt. Mark found himself grabbing Blake’s tie and pulling it off as they worked their way to the bed. As they moved backwards bumping into the bed, Blake ripped Mark’s shirt off, buttons flying everywhere. Mark broke the kiss to grin.

 

“That was kind of hot actually.”

 

This time it was Blake’s turn to blush. Mark carefully started unbuttoning Blake’s shirt, peppering his body with kisses as it opened. The tie got dropped to the ground and Mark dropped to his knees, undoing Blake’s belt as he did so. He licked his lips and undid the button on his pants, pulling them down the best he could. Mark tugged the waistband of Blake’s boxers down and his very hard cock popped free. Mark grinned and swallowed him whole in one practiced movement. Blake rolled his head backwards as Mark worked up and down, dripping spit everywhere.

 

“You’re so good baby. You look amazing.”

 

Mark started to work faster, wrapping his hand around the base and moving his hand in sync with his mouth. Blake reached down and moved his hands through Mark’s hair, pulling slightly. As he pulled, Mark swallowed him down whole again.

 

“I’m almost there baby.”

 

Mark pulled off with a pop and started to stroke Blake through his orgasam. As Blake came, Mark moved forward so that most of it splattered across his face. He closed his eyes and Blake looked down and grinned at how obscene Mark looked on his knees. His eyelashes were fanned out and there was come across his cheeks and lips. Mark’s lips were still glossy and spit slicked, puffy and red from the workout they just got. Blake glanced down and saw that Mark was impossibly hard, straining against his dress pants.

 

Blake reached down and pulled Mark to his feet, undoing his pants deftly and he reached into his boxers to stroke Mark. On the fourth stroke upwards, Mark came with a cry. He crumpled upon the bed and Blake couldn’t help the smile that came across his face.

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

Blake helped Mark finish getting his clothes off and walked him into the shower. Once Mark was cleaned off some more, they made out slowly under the spray of the water. As Mark leaned back against the wall, Blake peppered his body in kisses, hands exploring as he did so. They did this until the water started to run cold and when they got out, Mark realized he didn’t bring a change of clothes.

 

“You can wear some of my stuff.”

 

Blake handed him a faded Golden Gophers shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. They climbed into bed together and Blake slapped the tablet away from Mark’s hands.

 

“Movie and then sleep. We’ll do tape later.”

 

Mark nodded, curling himself closer into Blake’s side. Blake pulled him close and kissed him on the temple, brushing Mark’s hair out of the way.

 

“I love you Mark.”

 

“I love you too.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Song title is from "Till The Wheels Come Off" by Feed Me.
> 
> Feedback is always welcomed! 
> 
> Come join me on my [ tumblr!](https://jakemccabe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
